Possessor of the Blizzard Kekkei Genkai
by Cinnamon-Churros
Summary: The possessor of a Blizzard Kekkei Genkai? A young child from the Sand Village was to become the "weapon" of the village... or will the twist of fate change his destiny? A Naruto OC fanfic. will try to follow the cannon plot :P may contain slight shounen-ai in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! I hope you viewers enjoy it. If you find any grammar, spelling errors, please PM me. **

**WARNING:**** May contain some shounen ai(although only hugs and kisses)in the later chapter.**

**Don't forget to review~~ :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Kanata POV**

"That's crazy! You know he is only three!"

My mother screamed across the dining table. She was overreacting a bit. She even forgot that I was going to be four in two weeks, but I knew better than to expostulate with her now. I kept my mouth closed.

"Well, it's an order. Nothing we can do about that."

Father looked a bit uneasy as he moved his chopstick with his fingers.

"He is too young to go to the academy. As a parent, I just can't let this happen! It will be too dangerous. The program is designed for older kids. I wont let him go until he is at least five! "

Mother turned towards me. With a much gentler voice, she asked,

"Don't you think you are too young to go too?"

"Uh, yeah.."

I didn't really care actually, but to oppose mother was pretty scary. First of all, this whole situation was a bit bizarre. During supper, father suddenly told us that the superintendents of the Ninja Academy wanted me to be enrolled this year. Mother did have a point. I am probably too young to be there.

"We can not do anything about this! Like I said before. We do not have a choice but to do as they say."

My father said with annoyance. I looked helplessly at my sister. My sister was seven years older than me, but she is the only one that truly understood me. She looked a little troubled by the situation too, but she smiled at me and whispered to me so only I can hear.

"In reality, academy will be just fun. Especially for you. You won't learn anything there. You already know everything."

I gave her an unconvinced look. Then why was mother trying hard not to let me go?Not that I really cared though. I quickly finished eating my super and excused myself from the table.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Kanata woke up from his sleep. He attempted to drift off to dream land again, but something bothered him, and he just couldn't go back to sleep. Still a bit tired,he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Since he couldn't go back to sleep, he decided that he will walk around the house. He removed the blankets that covered him and hopped of the bed. Kanata was about to go out of his room when he heard his parents talking in the room at the other side of the hallway. He held his breath and leaned against the door to listen to their conversation.

* * *

"So the government wants to use Kanata as a weapon?"

Kanata's mother cried in anger.

"You know how things are. Between the Konoha and Suna. It won't be surprising even if a war breaks out. We need as much strong shinobis as possible."

Kanata's father had an intense expression on his face when he mentioned war.

"It, it just doesn't seem to be right still. Why does Kanata have to be an academy student at three? How come not the other kids?"

She questioned him, even though she already knew the answer.

"He has a special chakura type. Not one,not two, but three! Kazekage-sama was very interested in the Kekkei Genkai he possessed."

Kanata's clan, the Byakko clan had a complicated back ground. So, it wasn't that unexpected to have Kanata having ice, swift and storm release Kekkei Genkai,even though they weren't Kekkei Genkai that most Suna shinobis had.

"He is very mature of his age. He would do fine."

Kanata's father said awkwardly. The reason for this was because there was a chance that other students in the academy will take a distance from him. One of the reason was because of his incredible stamina that makes him such a powerful person. On top that, he was a genius at making new justsus on the spot. Those factors made him almost invincible. Kanata already had quite a reputation for it. Although he himself was not aware.

Kanata's mother sighed, and shook her head.

"At the end we can't do anything for him. We can't protect him from the danger, such as war."

"I am sure Kanata is strong enough to protect himself from it."

Kanata's father said more to himself to than his wife.

* * *

Kanata, after hearing his parents conversation, slowly pushed himself off the door. So, he was going to the academy... Part of him were filled with happiness, but the other part of him feared going he be able to fit in there? And what did it mean, to use him as a weapon...?


	2. Chapter 2

**hi, so finally updated ;w; anyways, any spelling errors, grammar errors, tell me so i can fix them. And sorry this chapter has a lot of info. D:**

Chapter 2

Third Person POV

* * *

Today was the opening ceremony for the Ninja academy students. Kids were jumping around, and holding hands with family members. Everyone was anxious for a start of the new school year. Kanata sighed as he looked around. The other kids seemed bigger than him by a lot. Before coming here, he hoped that his great age difference with the others wouldn't be so noticeable. However, that did not seemed to be the case.

* * *

"This is a kunai."

The instructor held up a kunai to show everyone.

"This is a very common weapon to be used."

The instructor talked on and on. Kanata took notes on it while the other students were half a sleep. Not to make anyone question about his age, he worked hard to get good grades.

"Now this is an explosive tag."

The instructor held up a piece of paper with things written on.

"Explosive tags are attached to the kunais sometimes. When the kunai is thrown, and hits the target, the explosion tag explodes."

It has been almost two weeks into classes at the ninja academy, and everyone's enthusiasm from the first day seemed to have disappeared. Everyone was tired of the instructor's boring lectures that dragged for hours.

"Now class, listen up."

The instructor called to them few minutes before the last class of the day was dismissed.

"From tomorrow, we actually will be practicing some techniques. Be sure to remember that and be prepared!"

The students gave each other excited grins as they ran out of the classroom. Kanata slowly made his way out of the school building. It was still partially spring, but the outside seemed to have become more hotter and drier. Typical Suna Village climate, however this was not suitable for him. Something that had to do with blood, or the complicated back ground of his family. His family, Byakko clan came from the Mist Village originally. Well, whatever happened, Byakko clan was now in Sand Village. Kanata ran his finger over the soft surface of the earmuffs he wore. Ironically, even though he couldn't stand hot weather, he had to wear earmuffs that wrapped around his head. Earmuffs around the back of your neck and lower part of the head was definitely better than on top of your head. The reason for wearing earmuffs were because his ears couldn't stand cold weather. It wasn't only him. It was his whole clan. His clan had messed up genetic issues. Yes, big time. Plus, the people of his clan seemed to die relatively at a young age. The longest person from Byakko clan that ever lived died at 43. This, also, could be something to do with genetics... However, there were good qualities in the Byakko clan. The Byakko members usually had one, or maybe two, Kekkei Genkai. This was the positive side of having ancestors that had different Kekkei Genkai.

"Yup! We are learning some techniques tomorrow at the academy!"

Kanata looked up and saw a kid shouting, just across the road from him. He had confidence in his ninjutsu. From an early age, people taught him, saying he had the "skills".

I just wish tomorrow won't be taijutsu...

Kanata had the most trouble with that. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do them as easily as he could do ninjutsus. Nevertheless, he had incredible stamina. People said that it was some sort of gift. He was okay with genjutsu. The jutsu wasn't quite powerful yet,though it was brilliant for his age, and if he kept it up, it wil someday be a high level genjutsu.

* * *

Taijutsu it is... Kanata banged his head on the desk. It was expected for taijutsus to be learned first to built up stamina and stuff, but he hoped that this wouldn't happen.

"Alright, everyone, let's go outside."

The instructor said (after giving them basic information about what they were going to do that day).

* * *

Kanata POV

Now this was the _most favorable_ situation. A mini match. The wonderful instructor decided that we all needed a little practice fighting with an actual person and not just with our imaginations. My opponent, being as polite as possible, is a bit wide at the side. Is the term chubby preferable though? Yeah, there is nothing so offensive in the word chubby, it's a harmless word. He has wide arms, but I'm not sure if they are muscle or fat... His facial expression was a scary one. I knew that his tiny seed-like eyes only sought for victory. While I was thinking of strategies, my opponent, which I nicknamed "tomato" in my head, dashed forward and aimed for a light hit on my shoulder. Quickly twisting my body to the side, I landed with a thud on the ground with my feet. Tomato, realizing that he wasn't even close to coming in contact with me, turned his head toward me and snarled. This wasn't a pretty face, I could tell you that. Tomato ran towards me again. However, this time he jumped above before even trying to hit me. I knew better than to look up and get blinded by the sun's rays. Using wind to my advantage, tomato was successfully located. Before tomato could land anywhere, I moved out of the area. Though I was successful, I had an uneasy feeling. Using my chakura element, course wasn't cheating, was it? Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the instructor giving me a knowing look. What was that supposed to mean... Shifting my eyes to tomato again, I saw how confused he looked. Seems like I wasn't supposed to use chakura after all...

"Hault! End match here!"

My instructor yelled with a semi-serious face. Hault? What normal person uses that word in this decade? I didn't have time to correct his word choice because the instructor grabbed my sleeve and dragged me to his small office in the academy. Was I going to get a detention for using my chakura? or was he going to make me help his side job, lawn people's yards?

"Look kid. You didn't use taijutsu at all, and instead used ninjutsu there!"

Wao, so the instructor went straight to the point. I like it though. It's really annoying when people just won't get to the point.

"Yes, that's true"

I conceded. It was the truth after all. The instructor sat down on his swirly chair and started to spin it. He seemed to be deep in thought. Hm, is he thinking of my punishment? Detention will be undesirable. They will stay in your records forever. What if, in the future, I was going to be given a S-rank mission, only to be given to someone else because of this detention!? This is crisis! The biggest tragedy ever! My mind filled with unrealistic what if? questions as the instructor twirled in his pink swirly chair with pencil to his chin.

"All right. I have a deal for you, but first, I want to ask you a few things."

The instructor stood up and looked down at me. I blinked and looked straight at him. Something like fear flashed in the instructors eyes, but he coughed and went on.

"Well, um, I don't want to say that you cheated, but you used ninjutsu, right? You were aware that today's lesson was supposed to be taijutsu, yet you still used ninjutsu... It wasn't exactly the right thing to do, was it?"

The instructor gave me a questioning look. Yeah, I understand all this, but...

"Well, I would have_ died_ back there if I didn't use a bit of ninjutsu. Yes, I apologize for not following the lesson plan, but I didn't want to just get myself killed at the match when i could have _survived_!"

The instructor gave me a surprised look.

"How old are you again?"

Great. He just have to talk about the most touchy topic, my age.

"I'm uh, 3. But I will turn 4 soon! So, 4!."

I just hoped that the instructor will remember my age as 4. Seriously, I'm going to be 4 in few days, so remember my age as 4!

"Well ,that doesn't matter for this. You are very talented. Wait, yeah wait, wait a second... Are you the one that enrolled to this academy as a special student?"

Okay, so they refereed to me as a special student, um interesting.

"Sure."

The instructor nodded and tapped his fingers on his desk. After a few minutes, he finally seemed to decide on something.

"Originally, I was just going to make you pass academy by only working on taijutsus, however, since you are the special student, this is what is going to happen. Listen carefully. Your life depends on it."

"Um, yeah okay."

At that time, I wasn't aware that this was the start of change in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N) sorry for not updating for what, 2 months? sorry. D': To make up for it, I will try to finish the next chapter fast. -( I really shouldn't make promises I might not be able to keep ^sweat drop^) anyways, enjoy this chapter :) **

**Third P.O.V**

"A new host for the Ichibi has been decided."

Kanata's father's mouth dropped as the news on TV made that important announcement.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Kanata's mother joined him, clearly interested on the topic. After a while, her mouth dropped too.

"The kazekage's child that isn't even born yet? Imagine the pain for Karura-san, his wife!"

Kanata's older sister came downstairs to get some cereal bar. She headed to the kitchen, but stopped midway. She was curious to see what her parents were doing. when she saw the news herself, her mouth opened into a perfect O shape and exclaimed "omg!"

Now, it's awkward when you walk in the room when your family is frozen in front of the TV from shock. However, Kanata did just that.

"Good morning everyone."

Kanata rubbed his sleepy eyes as he said his daily greeting. when he actually opened his eyes, after blinking away sleep, he saw his family frozen in front of the tv.

"Wha,wha,what happened?"

Kanata asked his family worriedly. Did he accidentally sleep freeze them? his sister pointed to the tv screen and with a robotic voice, said,

"A new host for the Ichibi is going to be the kazekage's child. That child isn't even born yet, too. and you know how many times this failed? But it's too big of a risk."

"Oh,oh... I see. Okay."

Kanata pretended to be surprised by this, but he already knew about that matter. After all, he was one of the people involved in it.

**Kanata POV flash back**

"Now now, learn all that. Yes all. Never know when that one information you didn't learn could have saved your life."

I groaned and banged my head on the desk. I really regret saying "yes" to his question. Or maybe it was a choice.

This wasn't exactly exciting or enjoyable. A lesson that decides whether you live or die, that is. I was chosen to become a guardian(?) of the new Ichibi host. Basically, I was chosen to train to help prevent the village from damage if the ichibi goes on a rampage. so I need to learn special moves against ichibi's attack. The positive thing is, I am saved from the dreaded taijutsu lessons. On a negative note, I am now outside the shinobi system. Which means that I am never going to be a genin, chunin, or jyounin. I just had to get over it though. Not a big deal. I sighed as I continued reading a thick textbook that had ten thousand some pages. Come on now, I'm like four, and they want me to read a ten thousand page boring info. They are out of their minds. Just flipping through these pages makes you light headed. But shinobis are these kind of people, trying to help their village in any way possible. So I really couldn't be complaining. After all, this sort of a honor.

**Third POV**

"Kanata, mother and father are going on a mission tonight. What do you want for dinner?", the older sister asked.

"Mmm, salmon." Kanata replied as he got an apple from the frig.

The sister tilted her head.

"Isn't that what we had last time mother and father went out on a mission?"

Kanata shrugged with a uninterested expression.

He quickly finished his apple and realized that it was already time to go to his training.

"I do like salmon."

"Alright, fine."

His sister scribbled that down on her shopping list.

"Thanks." Kanata smiled innocently before heading out the door.

Like any other day, the morning was quite and a little chilly. Dust was being picked up by the strong wind to be swept to the side of the roads. The moon was still visible as it was still a bit early. However, everything was too silent. That was never a good sign. Kanata looked around to see if something was wrong. Nope. Everything seemed just fine. Being a cautious person he is, he threw several icicles around him to make sure. Only the sound of the icicles hitting the ground was heard. Perhaps it was his imagination. But this uneasy feeling wasn't leaving him. He gave a good look behind his back before he started walking again.

Although he didn't see, there was a human figure against the wall of a building. A person in black with red clouds cloak smiled although creepy because he had faint blood stains. Looking ahead as Kanata walked away, he murmured,"This kid...will be good enough. " The guy had a white bony tail thing sticking out, and he was holding one of Kanata's I icicle with it. Finally he let go of it, and the sound of the icicle hitting the ground echoed in the streets.

**Epic time skip 4yrs later**

**Kanata POV**

"It's the day you will finally meet him." The instructor let out a little cheer. "No, I technically have seen him before. Just that maybe he doesn't remember." The instructor seemed like he was going to take me and throw me across the room if I was going to say another word. "Okay! Fine! OFFICIAlLY meet! How about that!?" I just shrugged, not wanting him to explode for the second time today. This instructor really has a short temper. Nahh, but I kind of understand him. This was pretty important stuff.

"Please come in."

One of the secretary of the Kazekage-San announced.

Finally, it's time. I nodded to the person who just told us that, and opened the door. Or... Attempted to. The door was too heavy for me to open. It's like, iron. An iron door. Who uses that kind of stuff anyways? It's really inconvenient you know? And who could open that kind of thing anyways? My lack of taijutsu lessons aren't necessarily a good thing, it seems. Looking down at me struggling to open the door, the instructor smiled, satisfied that I was struggling on something.

"Need a little help?"

Ugh. Who would want help from you?

I would have said that, but this was some important matter and I couldn't waste time with my pride. "Yes." I glared at him with my light blue eyes. It creeps him out every time I do that for some reason.

The instructor opened the door with a rather serious manner. I smiled, knowing who was behind those heavy old fashioned iron doors. It has been 3 years, maybe 2 since I last saw him. For me to have these kind of feelings were unusual. I was actually excited to meet someone. Usually, I hated to be so attached to someone or anything. I avoided that kind of thing. It's the world of shinobis. You will never know who you have to turn against next.

"Hello."

I greeted in a friendly tone. A boy with red hair was sitting in the room, small toys scattered around him. The boy looked up from his piles of toys. He seemed to have a expression that read _Who is this? _

**The boy POV**

Hm? Who is this person? I think I kind of now him... The person had soft light blue eyes. His hair was light blue with some darker parts and had earmuffs wrapped around. I really can't remember...

**Third person POV**

**"**Oh, sorry I was late"

The Kazekage came in. He sat down next to the boy, and looked up at Kanata. The boy looked a bit uneasy with the situation.

" Hm? Do you not know him? He is Kanata, haven't you seen him before?"

The Kazekage looked at the boy. After a few seconds, the boy's face lit up. He created a sweet smile.

" Oh, yes I do."

**(A/N) I am pretty sure that people know who this boy is, or if you don't well, re-watch, re-read the naruto mangas and anime! **

**ah, warning: this story will eventually turn into BL. but don't worry. only shounen-ai hugs and kisses. and I really try not to put swear words in here. :D **


	4. Omake

**(A/N) this one's a omake :P tried to put a bit of humor too. Like me updating faster? last time it took me 2months. Lol**

Gaara and I formed a bond. A bond that would not break so easily.  
This bond was revealed after Gaara commented on my eyes.

"Your eyes are so pretty."  
This took me a back for no one ever complimented about my eyes. To most, they looked navy. According to them when I asked, they described it as dull and humdrum. Not that I saw my eyes as navy in the mirror. I was starting to think that you really do look 5times better in the mirror. I always thought my eyes were light blue. At least they looked liked that and they sparkled a bit to me when I saw myself in the mirror. But it was just me.

"Gaara... Isn't my eyes navy?"

Gaara looked at me in the eyes again.  
"No. It's light blue. They glister, and it's really pretty."  
This confused me. So only Gaara and I saw them as light blue. Huh.

"Yeah, so why is that. Another one of our family's messed up genetic issue?"  
I questioned my family during dinner.  
"Ohhhhh!"  
My family exclaimed at once. It kind of made me feel left alone, eh, whatever.  
"That tells you who you can and can't kill."  
Yeah, that made no sense.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Alright, so people that see your eyes navy, you can kill, but since Gaara sees your eyes as light blue, you can't kill him."  
Okay, started to make sense, I guess...  
"Yeah, okay, but what do you mean by I can't kill them. How does that work?"  
"If you have intentions of killing for people you can't kill, and try to damage them, you take the damage."  
"? But I see my eyes as light blue. Doesn't that mean that I can't kill myself?"  
My sister shrugged.  
"Nah, it doesn't work like that. You can kill your self. I mean, no one else is going to take the damage that was created."  
I shut my eyes to think for a moment.  
"Is there a reason to this restriction like the other reason why we have these genetic issues?"  
"As ninjas, it's our duty to follow the up's order. However, we sometimes try to kill those we care about to complete missions. We ignore our feelings that tell us not to. Our eyes are a gift. A great excuse not to kill the ones we love."  
I smiled at the thought of me actually liking someone to the point I can not kill something suddenly clicked and my shoulder started to shake violently. How romanti...NO,NO!WHAT KIND OF NINJA AM I TO BE CONTROLLED BY EMOTIONS?  
This is the absolute worse news. I banged my head on the table, trying to burn calorie... NO,TO STOP THINKIG... Waaaa... Alright, me, stop thinking!  
For the rest of dinner, my family glanced over awkwardly.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The air was getting drier as summer began to kick in. The occasional cool breeze made things somewhat bare able to the earmuffs boy. He yawned since it was still early in the morning, about six o'clock , and today was a day off. There was nothing he could possibly do. He finally chose to at least get out of his bed to begin with. The humidity made his pajamas stick to his skin which made him uncomfortable. He decided to take a quick shower before breakfast. He couldn't believe how people waited for the shower to get warm in this kind of weather. He strongly preferred a quick cold shower. After getting out of the shower, he quickly changed into his clothes and headed downstairs, wondering if his sister was up yet. She was.

"Good morning" Kanata peeked at the kitchen from the counter.

"Hi. Why are you up so early today? Thought today was day off?"

His sister asked as she cooked breakfast since their parents were away again. "It was too hot so i woke up." His sister chuckled. "Same here, aren't we alike." Kanata examined what his sister was cooking and sighed. Sadly his sister does not agree to eat fish for all three meals, which was why she was cooking bacon and eggs. "Put two breads in the toaster, will you?" His sister asked. "Yeah sure" After putting the bread inside the toaster, Kanata walked to the dining table and sat down, and started to randomly stare out into space.

"Hey, breakfast is ready, what's wrong with you?"

Kanata quickly snapped back to reality as his sister called out to him.

"Just thinking about what to do today."

Maybe he would get a good book and snuggle up on the couch the whole day. While that did not seem that bad, it lacked excitement.

"Do you have any work today?"

Kanata asked his sister who was quickly shoving food in her mouth.

"Yeah, actually, I have to turn in some important documents by six thirty. After that, I won't have anything to do. I don't know why it has to be today too." After she gobbled down her juice, she wiped her mouth and went upstairs to get prepared. Perhaps Kanata could enjoy something with his sister for today after her work. It has been so long since he last spent time with his sister. The good for nothing lords of the country decided to start hiring the hidden leaf village ninjas for less salary, so the heads of the sand village were trying to solve the problem quickly before anything else goes wrong.

"Alright, I will be back soon."

His sister waved her hand before heading out the door. Great, what should he do now?

For now though, since his sister was going to work for a bit, he wondered if he should visit Gaara so that he wouldn't have to lie around in the house, dying from boredom. He was sure that Gaara would appreciate him visiting him, but wasn't sure if he should visit him this early in the morning. Probably not. He groaned as he realized that he really didn't have a choice but to lie around and watch TV or something.

Just as he was about to turn the TV on, he heard some faint tapping noise. Setting the TV remote on the couch, he went over to the window to check. There was a hawk flapping its wings and tapping the window with its beak. Perhaps a mission? Kanata thought excitedly. He opened the window just enough for the bird to get inside. He quickly shut the window after and examined the bird to check if it carried some letter for him. Sure enough, there was a letter tied to the hawk's leg. He skillfully untied the ribbon wrapped around the leg and skimmed through the letter. Something about the letter was off. First of all, it didn't have the recipient name. And secondly, the letter only said Come to the Kazekage office immediately. He wasn't sure what to make of this. Was it for him? Should he go? Just what was going on?

**A/N: Haha, this chapter was really short. Just some building of suspense and such. I hope I can get chapter 5 to be more lengthy and exciting. Sorry for the pretty boring chapter **


End file.
